


You're not the boss of me

by SummonerJen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Assistant Alec, Boss Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerJen/pseuds/SummonerJen
Summary: Magnus is Alec's boss. Alec has a crush on Magnus and decided to switch jobs as it was getting harder to be around the man he was in love with. Magnus has been acting distant ever since Alec told him that he would resign.On Alec's birthday, he sees something that makes him get completely hammered to forget his heartache.What stupid thing does he do then?





	You're not the boss of me

”Alexander” Magnus calls from his office. Alec lets out a sigh as he gets up from behind his desk. Alec has been working as Magnus' assistant for almost a year now. He had studied to become a biology teacher but hadn't gotten a job once he was finished with his studies, so his sister, Izzy had seen the ad for a personal assistant and told Alec to try and get it. He was shocked to say the least when the person intervjuing him wasn’t the person he would be an assistant to. Catarina, a woman who worked in the same office had done the intervjus, explaining how Magnus needed an assistant no matter how much he tried to deny it. Alec had been running around like a maniac the first month, doing different chores for his boss while Magnus didn’t so much as look at him the first few weeks, calling him Andrew no matter how many times Alec told him that his name was Alec. Alec felt like quitting many times but he really needed the money. After two months of working for Magnus, Alec started to get the hang of everything and even his boss seemed impressed with his work and after that, Magnus started calling Alec his real name and would even look at him when they were having a conversation. Alec got more important tasks to do and accompanied Magnus to meetings and networking events. The only problem now was that Alec had fallen completely and utterly in love with his boss. He couldn’t stand to watch Magnus with his girlfriend Camille anymore (they were currently not seeing each other, but they were on and off all the time), so he had applied for new jobs and had finally gotten hired by a school. He would be leaving his current job to a new intern in a week. 

Alec walked into Magnus office, putting his hands behind his back automatically.

”Yes?” 

”I got a meeting set for tomorrow with a big investor so I need you to stay later than usual ok? And bring the newbie, he should probably learn stuff like this" Magnus said, not looking away from his computer. Alec shifted his weight from one leg to the other while fidgeting with his hands behind his back.

”I can’t stay late tomorrow…I asked not to have work a few weeks ago remember? My siblings wanted to celebrate my birthday…” Alec answered nervously, making Magnus slowly looked up from his computer screen and gaze straight at Alec. They stated at each other for a while before Magnus cleared his throat. 

”Right. Then tell newbie what he should do at a meeting like this and let’s hope that he isn’t completely useless” Magnus says, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. Alec hated that things had started to feel so awkward with Magnus ever since Alec had told him that he was switching jobs. He closed the door to Magnus office behind him and went over to the poor guy who was taking over his job to explain how things worked in meetings.

****

The next day Alec’s siblings were at his front door at 9 in the morning. Izzy was squealing and Jace was grinning widely behind her. 

”Happy birthday big brother!” Izzy whispered as she hugged him tightly. 

”Izzy…I can’t breathe” Alec chuckled, hugging his sister just as tightly anyway. Jace gave Alec a more of a ’bro’ hug, clapping Alec on the back.

”How are you? You feeling ok? Are you sleeping?” Izzy rambled, making both Alec and Jace roll their eyes. 

”I’m fine…mom" 

They spent the morning catching up at Alec’s place before they went out for lunch at a fancy restaurant in Alec’s honour.

”Raise your glasses for my big sweet brother, who today turns 25 and who finally got the job he always wanted!” Izzy said, raising her champagne glass. They ate a lovely meal and stuffed themselves with different desserts. Just when they were about to leave the restaurant, Alec looked over at the bar section and saw Magnus standing there with his ex girlfriend Camille. Alec felt his heart sink as Camille leaned forward and kissed Magnus, making Alec quickly run out after his siblings so that Magnus wouldn’t notice him. 

”Alec, you ok?” Jace asked as Alec looked slightly panicked.

”You know what? You guys have been so awesome today and I know that I said that I didn’t want to go to a club to celebrate but what the hell! Let’s go to a club!” Alec said quickly, whistling forcefully to get a cab and gestured for his siblings to get in.

”YES!” Izzy said, sliding into the cab.

”You sure you’re ok?” Jace asked, Alec just nodded and slid into the cab after his sister. 

****

After an hour at the club Alec was already completely wasted. His siblings were dancing somewhere in the crowd while he was ordering another drink at the bar. A guy was smiling at him suggestively and was about to approach Alec but Alec just shook his head.

”You…You're not Magnus" he slurred and walked to the bathroom instead. He took his phone out of his pocket with much difficulty and dialled Magnus number. 

”Alexander" Magnus answered in surprise.

”Magnus! It’s my birthday and you didn't wish me a happy birthday. I thought we were friends" Alec rambled, not really knowing what he was saying. 

”Are you drunk?" 

”It’s my birthday I’m allowed to drink on my birthday Magnus” before Alec could say anything else the man from the bar came closer to Alec, still smiling suggestively.

”I don’t need you now anyway because there is a handsome stranger smiling at me! So maybe I should get to know him better"

”Where are you?” Magnus asked sternly. Alec could hear some shuffling sounds at the other end.

”I’m at a club"

”Which club?”

”Why do you care?” Alec slurred and dropped his phone as a man bumped into him. When Alec picked it up, the screen was broken and it didn’t respond to anything. 

”Hello gorgeous” the man who had been looking at Alec said as he approached him. Alec put his broken phone in his pocket and smiled at the man. He was ok looking with his sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. 

”Want to buy me a drink?” Alec asked, trying to sound seductive. He needed to get over Magnus so why not start with this guy? Alec’s drunken brain thought, following the man back towards the bar.

****

The man whose name Alec couldn’t even remember was talking about his job. Alec nodded and hummed but hadn’t actually listened to a word the man had said, also because his brain was starting to see the guy in double. All his brain could think about was his stupid beautiful boss. Magnus with his tailored suits that drove Alec mad with lust. Magnus with his beautiful face and soft hair. Magnus. Magnus. Magnus. Alec was just about to excuse himself to the bathroom when someone took a hold of his upper arm. Alec was spun around so fast that he stumbled out of the bar stool and was caught under the arms by another pair of strong arms. 

”How much have you had to drink?” Magnus stern voice said. Alec pushed himself away from Magnus and sat back down on his bar stool stubbornly. 

”I’m a grown man Magnus and you’re not my boyfriend. I can do what I want" 

”We were actually talking so…” the man Alec had been talking to said. Magnus threw him a deadly glare before turning back to Alec. 

”I’m taking you home" Magnus stated, dragging Alec after him. Alec tried to protest and get away from Magnus grip but he was too drunk to really know what he was doing. 

”I can’t leave without Izzy and Jace" Alec argued. 

”They know that I’ve come and picked you up. I called Izzy” Magnus said coldly. 

”Why are you mad?” Alec asked, sounding like a child. 

”I’m not mad, just get in the car" 

Alec took an unusual amount of time to get into the front seat as everything was spinning. Magnus slammed the door behind him and sat down in the drivers seat with a frown on his face. 

”You’re mad. I can tell. I have been working for you for almost a year now Magnus, I know your face” Alec said, poking Magnus on the cheek.

”Why are you even here? Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend?” Alec said, crossing his arms in a stubborn manner. 

”What the hell are you talking about?” 

”I saw you and Camille kiss" 

Magnus looked over at Alec with a confused look. 

”What?” 

”We were at the same ’sturant” Alec said, finding the word restaurant impossible to pronounce at the moment. 

”I didn’t kiss Camille. I was meeting her to get the last of my stuff back and she kissed me” Magnus said, tightening his hold on the steering wheel. Alec rested his head against the window. 

”You didn’t remember my birthday" he whispered, closing his eyes. 

”Yes. I did" Magnus said back quietly. Alec didn’t answer as his attention was turned towards the two moons he saw up in the night sky. The rest of the drive was quiet and Alec was starting to drift off to sleep when the car stopped. 

”This is not my home" 

”No. You’re staying with me tonight" Magnus said, getting out of the car and moving to open Alec’s door. Before Alec could even attempt to get down from Magnus Range rover, Magnus had already put his hands on Alec’s waist to steady him. 

”I don’t need help" Alec protested but Magnus didn’t let go of Alec before he was safely on his two feet. They walked to the lift that would take them up to Magnus flat. He owned a beautiful penthouse flat that Alec had only been to once before. 

”How are you feeling?” Magnus asked softly. Alec hated that Magnus had such a strong effect on him just from the tone of his voice. 

”Stop it" Alec whispered just as the elevator doors opened to Magnus flat. Magnus looked confused. 

”Stop what Alexander?” 

Alec clenched and unclenched his fists in a nervous manner before he walked into the kitchen. He was moving too quickly and stumbled against one of the counters. 

”Ow" 

”Ok. Just…” Magnus said impatiently and grabbed a confused Alec by the waist and lifted him up onto the counter.

”Sit" he commanded, making Alec’s stomach flutter in arousal. Magnus then took out a glass and filled it with water.

”Drink" 

Alec drank the whole glass of water without breaking eye contact with Magnus who studied him carefully. 

”What did you mean by ’Stop it’ Alexander?” 

”Stop calling me Alexander because it’s driving me nuts. Stop dressing in those beautiful suits because I can’t think straight when you do. Stop bossing me around right now because it makes my stomach flutter. And stop acting like my boyfriend who takes care of me because it hurts that you won’t ever see me like anything other than you assistant. And for the love of god stop touching me and grabbing my waist because it's incredibly sexy and I can’t deal with that right now…and please remember my birthday” Alec rambled, knowing exactly what he was saying even though the alcohol definitely played a role in his bravery to voice his thoughts out loud. Magnus was staring at Alec in shock and Alec was staring right back. It felt like minutes had gone by when Magnus finally cleared his throat and exited the kitchen without another word. Alec felt his heart sink. Magnus didn’t feel the same way and now he was stuck here the whole night. Before Alec could think any further, Magnus re-entered the kitchen with a long rectangular package. 

”Happy birthday Alexander" he said as he laid it on Alec’s lap. Alec looked at Magnus with wide eyes. Magnus smiled kindly and waited for Alec to open his present. Inside was a box in the same shape and as Alec opened the box he couldn’t help but gasp loudly. Inside was the most beautiful bow he’d ever seen. 

”I remember when you said that your bow had started to feel old so I picked that out for you…” Magnus said, playing with his earcuff in a nervous manner. Alec put the box aside and jumped down from the counter. He took two steps forward and hugged Magnus tightly, burying his head in Magnus neck. 

”Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love it" 

Magnus hugged Alec back just as tightly. 

”About all the other stuff you said…” Magnus whispered, but Alec quickly drew back and backed away. 

”The truth is out now I guess anyway…I’m not only changing jobs because I’ve always wanted to teach…I’m leaving because I started to have feelings for you and it got too hard for me to see you around the office and with…Camille" Alec said, looking down at his feet. Suddenly, Magnus hands were on Alec’s cheeks, tilting his head up so that he was looking straight into those beautiful brown eyes. Then, Alec’s eyes widened and he held his breath as Magnus closed the distance between them. Magnus soft lips touched Alec’s and Alec’s brain stopped working. Before the kiss could even begin, Magnus drew back, leaving just enough space for him to speak. 

”Breathe” Magnus whispered. Alec let out a puff of air to which Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec again. This time, Alec kissed him back. It was the beast kiss Alec had ever felt and couldn’t help but whimper when Magnus slipped his tongue into his mouth. Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus waist while Magnus hands still framed his face. When Magnus broke the kiss, Alec couldn’t help but chase his lips for more, but Magnus laughed and put a finger in front of Alec’s lips. 

”I didn’t know that you felt that way about me. I’ve been acting like a child ever since you said that you would resign. I thought it would be easier to push you away because I thought that you didn’t feel the same way about me, as I felt for you. I came and got you today because I was jealous when you said that you were with another man” 

Alec smiled so widely that his eyes crinkled. 

”You like me?” he said, playing with the buttons on Magnus west. Magnus shook his head and laughed. 

”Yes" Magnus said, leaning forward to peck Alec quickly on the lips. Alec pouted when Magnus again stopped him from kissing him more.

”No pretty boy. You need to sleep and sober up. We'll talk tomorrow about all of this” Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand and led him to the bedroom. 

”I'll just get you some clothes to sleep in" 

Magnus went to his closet and picked out a t shirt and some sweatpants that would probably be a bit to short on Alec's long legs. When Magnus re-entered the bedroom he dropped the clothes on the floor when he saw Alec standing by the bed in just his tight boxers. Magnus eyes raked over Alec’s bare chest, his arms and all the way down his legs. He had a beautiful body with strong muscular arms and fine hair covering his pecs, which made Magnus mouth water. The boxers left little to the imagination as Magnus glanced over the impressive bulge at the front.

”I always sleep in just my boxers" Alec said with a shrug before he climbed into Magnus bed. Magnus had actually intended for him to use the guest room but didn’t have the heart to tell him off. Alec fell on top of the covers and curled up into a ball, hugging Magnus pillow against his chest and before Magnus can even move from the shock of seeing Alec in his boxers, he's is already snoring. Magnus quietly drapes another blanket over him and runs his fingers through hia dark locks. He sits there for a while, watching Alec sleep before he leaves the room to finish up some work emails that still need to be sent out tonight.

****

The next morning, Alec woke up with a groan. His head was pounding like crazy and his mouth was so dry. When he opened his eyes, with much difficulty, he saw a glass of water and a pill on the bedside table. Alec smiled as he remembered the conversation he had had with Magnus. He could smell Magnus scent on the pillow he had been hugging. When he sat up he felt himself blush as he remembered that he had been in front of Magnus in only his boxers, the alcohol had made him braver than usual. He swallowed the pill and drank all of the water before he put on his pants. His shirt smelled like alcohol so he picked up the shirt that Magnus had meant for Alec to sleep in. It was just a normal black t shirt that was a bit tight on Alec but it was better than his own smelling shirt. He then made his way out of the bedroom to look for Magnus. He hadn’t gone into work today, right? He usually had the weekends off. Alec started to loose hope as he couldn’t find Magnus in the kitchen or the living room. He then proceeded to Magnus office and stuck his head inside of the door. He couldn’t help but frown at the sight. Magnus was fast asleep on his desk, his head resting on a bunch of papers. It was just like him Alec thought, thinking of how many times Alec had had to force Magnus to go home from the office because he would not stop working. Magnus really needed someone who could take care of himhe thought as he walked up to Magnus and put a hand on his cheek to stroke his cheekbone slowly. 

”Magnus" he whispered. Magnus only mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep and scrunched up his nose. It was the most adorable thing Alec had ever seen. Alec then leaned forward to kiss Magnus on the forehead, then on the cheek to lastly hover over his lips. 

”Magnus, wake up" he whispered against his lips. Magnus eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled when he saw Alec’s face and reached out to cup his cheek. 

”How many times have I told you to stop working so late?” Alec said sternly. 

”I'm the head of the company Alec. There are important deadlines to keep" Magnus said in a tired voice. 

”Yeah well, now you’re going to go and take a nice long bath to relax while I make us some breakfast” 

”Is that an order?” 

”Yes" Alec said, dragging Magnus up from his chair and pushing him gently into the bathroom. 

”Area you going to be this stubborn as my boyfriend?” Magnus asked as he started unbottoning his shirt. 

”Yes" Alec said again with a smirk, shutting the bathroom door before he could see any more of Magnus skin. Just when Alec entered the kitchen did he register what Magnus had said. Boyfriend. Alec couldn’t help but smile and feel giddy at the thought of calling Magnus his boyfriend. He made them some scrambled eggs and bacon, and just as he was putting on some coffee, Magnus padded into the kitchen. They enjoyed a wonderful morning together where they talked and laughed about nothing and everything.

****

The last days Alec was working with Magnus were really hard. Alec wanted to touch and kiss Magnus but they had to restrain themselves as not to alert the whole office about their relationship. They had both discussed it and decided that it would be better to hold on to that information until Alec switched jobs. Alec had spent almost every night at Magnus place since his birthday. They had made out and it had started to get hotter each time, leaving Alec wanting more. He then started his new job, which came with a lot of work to do, and Magnus was on a business trip to Paris so they hadn’t seen each other for a week now. Alec was starting to miss Magnus like crazy and his siblings had been teasing him all week, calling him sappy. On Sunday, one day before Magnus was coming home, Alec was stepping into Magnus apartment to feed Magnus cat. When he opened the door and looked up he dropped his keys in surprise, taking in the farylights, candles and rose petals that were forming a pathway towards the bedroom. 

”Hello baby” a husky voice came from the end of the hall. Alec drew in a breath as his eyes landed on Magnus. He was only wearing tight black boxers, two long necklaces and his dark eyes were lined with black eyeliner. Alec could feel his pants getting tight just by looking at his boyfriend. Magnus chuckled as Alec stood frozen on the spot, mouth opening and closing in shock. 

”I…You…Your…” a flustered Alec tried to say but his words were stuck in his throat. 

”As much as I’m enjoying this conversation, I’m going to go into the bedroom and I hope you’ll join me once your brain restarts pretty boy" Magnus said with a wink, nudging his underwear down a little as he turned around to disappear into the bedroom. Alec groaned in pleasure as he quickly scrambled out of his shoes and jacket, heart beating fast in his chest. He ran into the bedroom, only to gasp as the room also was decorated in soft farylights and candles. As his eyes fell on Magnus, he felt like his heart stopped. His boyfriend was laying on the bed, leaning against the headboard. 

”Join me?” Magnus whispered, spreading his legs seductively. Alec nodded as he basically jumped onto the bed and crawled on top of Magnus. He was just about to kiss his boyfriend when Magnus tugged at his hair so that he couldn’t reach Magnus lips. Alec groaned both in frustration and in arousal when Magnus then quickly flipped them over so that Alec was underneath him. Magnus pinned Alec’s hands above his head and let out a low hum when he looked into the shocked hazel eyes that were almost completely black. 

”God I missed you" Magnus said while he rocked his hips against Alec’s, making his boyfriend moan in pleasure. 

”I couldn’t stop thinking about you" he continued to whisper in Alec’s ear. Alec whined as Magnus licked his neck. 

”Magnus…please…kiss me" Alec panted, trying to catch Magnus lips. Magnus drew back every time, making Alec frown in annoyment. 

”Oh no baby. I’m punishing you. I had to come home a day early because of your dirty little trick" Magnus said seriously. Alec looked up at his boyfriend in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. 

”The picture you sent me…of you in the bath…ring any bells?” Magnus asked, rocking his hips against Alec’s again, making Alec whimper in surprise. When Alec tried to chase the friction, Magnus drew back. 

”You told me to…to send you a picture…?” Alec asked with wide eyes. He was confused as to why Magnus was mad about the picture. He had asked Alec to send him pictures of himself so that he could ”see that pretty face of his". So Alec had snapped a picture of himself in the bath, not intending for it to be sexual. 

”You can’t be that innocent Alexander. You, all wet, abs on display. The trail of hair disappearing into the water. Your big innocent eyes, like you don’t even know how sexy you are. You’re driving me insane" Magnus forcefully drew Alec’s shirt over his head and threw it across the room. Alec’s hands immediately went to Magnus hair, but Magnus pinned them back down by his head. 

”Magnus" Alec protested. Magnus just smiled wickedly at his boyfriend before he started sucking and biting on one of Alec’s nipples. Alec arched off the bed in surprise and moaned loudly. Magnus continued to abuse Alec’s nipples, to which he started trashing around underneath him, hands gripping Magnus hands tightly and eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. 

”I love how vocal and sensitive you are" Magnus practically growled as he let go of Alec’s left nipple. 

”Kiss me" Alec pleaded. Magnus looked up into his boyfriends face and couldn’t help but take pity on him. Alec was blushing furiously, his eyes were completely dilated and his hair was a complete mess. Magnus let go of Alec’s hands and cupped his face instead. Alec smiled as his hands went to Magnus waist and Magnus finally kissed him. Magnus was dominating the kiss, which made Alec’s pants grow even tighter. Magnus kept kissing Alec as his hands started to undo Alec’s belt and pant zipper. Magnus stopped to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

”Is this ok?” he asked, one hand still on Alec’s zipper while the other one was stroking through Alec’s hair tenderly. Alec smiled and nodded, lifting his hips so that Magnus could pull his pants down. Magnus didn’t waste any time as he pulled down Alec’s boxers too. Suddenly, Alec felt really exposed and blushed as Magnus raked his eyes over Alec’s body. 

”You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen" Magnus said, voice sounding much deeper than usual. Alec sat up to kiss Magnus furiously. Magnus let out a sound of surprise as Alec claimed his lips in a searing kiss. Alec started to pull down Magnus boxers when he pushed him back down on the bed with a ”tut-tut" gesture. 

”You’re being punished, remember?” 

Alec pouted as Magnus crawled back on top of his body. Magnus hands started to wander, up Alec’s arms, scratching his pecs lightly, circling his thumbs over Alec’s nipples until his hands scraped over his abs. Alec’s breath became more uneven the closer to his erection Magnus was getting. Just as Magnus hand hovered over his hard on, Magnus smirked wickedly.

”Magnus" Alec whispered desperately. 

”Shh baby, I’m going to make you feel so good" Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. He then took out a blindfold from his dresser and put it gently over Alec’s eyes. 

”Ok?” 

”Yes" Alec said breathlessly. Magnus kissed him all over the face, moving down his neck to his collarbone. He nipped at Alec’s nipples before he licked his way down hard abs. Alec felt like his senses were tenfold with the blindfold, making him moan even more. He found it embarrassing and tried to bite his lip to be more quiet.

”Please don’t do that darling. I want to hear you" Magnus suddenly said, stroking his thumb along Alec’s lower lip. Alec was just taking a large breath before he screamed in pleasure as Magnus took his cock into his mouth and started sucking. 

”Oh…Oh my…GOD" Alec yelled as his hands and toes were curling into the sheets. Alec’s mind was so clouded with lust as Magnus kept sucking him off that he didn’t even notice the sound of a bottle opening and closing. Suddenly, Magnus finger entered Alec, making him throw his head back in pleasure, not knowing how it was possible to feel this good. 

”You like that baby?” Magnus asked, pumping a finger in and out of Alec. Alec moaned in response, making Magnus chuckle. 

”I want you to use your words Alexander”

Alec just trashed more widely as Magnus found his prostate, mind too clouded to say anything. Suddenly, Magnus drew out his finger and pulled away from his painfully hard erection. Alec sobbed in protest and was about to take off the blindfold when Magnus took a hold of his hands to stop him. 

”None of that. Now tell me what you want" Magnus whispered. Alec had never been so turned on in his life. He hadn’t even thought that Magnus being the boss in bed would be such a kink for him. 

”I want…I want you to continue…please" Alec stammered, blush rising to his cheeks. 

”Continue with what baby?” Magnus asked innocently.

”Magnus…”

”Say it"

”I want you to keep sucking me off and preparing me! I want you to make love to me Magnus please!” Alec said quickly, hands gripping onto Magnus biceps tightly. Magnus couldn’t help but smile and kiss Alec gently. He then continued from where he had left off, making Alec once again screamed in pleasure. Once he felt that Alec was prepared enough, he took off the blindfold to look into Alec’s eyes when they made love. He then took off his own boxers, making Alec’s eyes widen at the sight of Magnus completely naked. Alec was staring right at Magnus cock, making Magnus laugh. 

”My eyes are up here" 

Alec took the lube from the bed and stroked Magnus, coating him with lube. Magnus tightened his hold in Alec’s hair as his boyfriend slowly stroked him. Magnus felt his orgasm slowly starting to build, which made him slap away Alec’s hand and pushing him down on his back once again. He then took hold of Alec’s knees and bent them upwards, positioning himself between them. Alec’s cock jerked at Magnus actions, which Magnus noticed. 

”You like it when I take the lead, don’t you?” Magnus asked sweetly. Alec didn’t feel embarrassed as he nodded his head furiously. Magnus then slowly started to sink into his boyfriend, taking his time as not to hurt Alec. Alec digged his fingernails into Magnus biceps and gasped when he was finally all the way inside. Magnus stilled and buried his face into Alec’s neck with a groan. 

”Everything ok?” Alec asked breathlessly. 

”You’re just so…goddam tight" Magnus panted. Alec smirked, clenching around Magnus which made him snap his head up. 

”Alexander" Magnus warned, which only made Alec do it again. Magnus growled, taking a hold of Alec’s hands to pin them over his head before he started thrusting in and out of Alec forcefully. Alec screamed in surprise. 

”Not so funny now?” Magnus teased as he thrust into Alec hard. 

”Shut…UP" Alec yelled, moaning loudly as Magnus kept hitting his sweet spot. 

”Why did we wait so long to do this?” Magnus said, biting down on Alec’s shoulder. Alec wrapped his legs tightly around Magnus, fingers intertwined with Magnus’. Magnus slowed down his thrusts, teasing Alec with long, slow thrusts. 

”Harder!” Alec commanded with a frown. 

”Impatient much?” Magnus whispered against Alec’s lips. Alec responded by biting Magnus lower lip. Magnus growled, pulling out of Alec only to flip Alec's legs to the side. Alec’s lower body was now twisted to one side while his back lay flat on the bed. 

”What…?” Alec asked Int confusion until Magnus pushed up Alec’s leg and entered him smoothly. Alec lost his breath. In this position, Magnus reached his prostate on every thrust. Magnus was pounding into him rentlessly, making Alec see stars. 

”Do you like it like this baby?” Magnus asked against Alec’s lips, never stopping his movements. Alec whimperd in pleasure and nodded furiously. 

”Yes, yes, yes, yes! MAGNUS" 

”God you’re so sexy Alexander” 

Alec felt the pressure starting to build in his lower stomach and Magnus must have been close too as he grabbed a hold of Alec’s dick to stroke him in sync with his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air as they were both reaching their climaxes.

”MAGNUS! I’m gonna…I’m…” Alec screamed. 

”Come for me baby" Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. That’s all it took for Alec to fall over the edge. He’s legs shook with his orgasm as Magnus kept pushing in and out of him. He lost his breath and moaned when he felt Magnus seed spilling inside of him. Magnus was groaning, biting Alec’s shoulder as he kept slowly pushing in and out of Alec. They both stilled after a while, breathing heavily. Magnus slowly pulled out of Alec who whined at the loss. As he clenched, Alec could feel the seed dripping out of him. They were both too exhausted to move for a few minutes, until Magnus got up and came back with a damp cloth. He dried off Alec’s own cum that had landed on Alec’s stomach. He then slowly rubbed the cloth over Alec hole which felt over sensitive, making Alec grip onto Magnus arms tightly. 

”Does it hurt?” Magnus asked in concern. 

”Magnus, no I’m fine" Alec assured, kissing his boyfriend sweetly. 

”That was the...best sex I’ve…ever had” Magnus said between kisses. Alec giggled and nodded in agreement. 

”So…You like it when I’m the boss?” Magnus teased, making Alec shove him away playfully. 

”No!” Alec said stubbornly, crossing his arms. 

”Really? Well your friend seemed to think otherwise" Magnus purred. 

”Friend? What are you talking about?” 

Magnus looked down between Alec’s legs with his eyebrows raised. Alec blushed and covered himself with his hands. 

”Stop it" 

Magnus chuckled and kissed Alec’s neck. 

”Let’s take a shower?” 

Alec stood up and pulled Magnus with him, laughing all the way to the bathroom. They were both happier than they’d ever been in their life in that moment.


End file.
